Registration
To set up your team, go to the menu Registration on the Sokker main page. You must submit your personal data and current e-mail account. Please use your correct and personal e-mail address because you must be able to send back a confirmation mail. The process can be greatly simplified by using an existing Facebook account to register as most fields are filled automatically, just type team name, and play. You will be able to log on just after your registration is confirmed (unless there are no free teams in the country). You will have your team created, so you will be able to set up the squad, set training, watch matches and so familiarize with Sokker. However. until an admin fully accept your application, you will have limited rights, and won't be able to do the following: -write in forum or vote in forum polls. -write emails. -buy plus. -sell, buy or advertise players. -bid on trainers. -vote in elections or candidate for NT. -bet on match in TV Studio or write comment. -join as friends of other users. On rare occasions, your country’s leagues may be full. This may lead to a slightly longer wait. However, please be patient as all leagues are continually reviewed to make room for new teams and expanded where necessary. Expansions usually take place during the off season. The team which you apply for must be in the country you currently reside in, unless your country is not available in Sokker. If you are from a country other than the one you're currently living in, and want to create a team within this other country, you must contact an admin. Please follow fair play rules in Section 2. For example, if you believe that you share in IP address with another user, please email an admin at admins@sokker.org Trial plus Newly registered users will receive 2 days of trial plus immediately after given a team and 2 more days after a month. Trial plus users will not be able to create associations or friendly leagues or to add articles or guestbook entries. Trial plus will also be active for all users on 25th December every year. Account management Your Sokker account can be deleted for a number of reasons: - Your team has exceeded the bankruptcy limits for a period of over 14 days. - Your account has been blocked due to failure to follow the fair-play rules or forum rules as stated in section 2. - You have not logged in for 50 days (when a country is almost full, this can drop to a minimum of 15 days of inactivity in the lowest leagues of that country. In such cases, Sokker staff will inform you about this in forum of your country). Please note that if your account was deleted for inactivity but your team still exists (that is: it was not replaced by a new team) you may contact an admin to see if you can recover your team. In each case, if you would like to rejoin Sokker, you will be allowed to register one more time. You must wait for a period of 50 days from your last log in before doing this. User invitations When you invite your friend to join Sokker you can tell him to fill out your login ID during the registration process or just send them a link as below: www.sokker.org/?buddy=your_login You will receive 30 days free Plus every time a user that you have invited buys plus for the first time! If you already have Plus, your subscription is extended by 30 days.